


The Visas Show

by ssyn3



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the advertisements regarding the sex life of Steve and Tony made by the alien TV hosting them</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visas Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laudatenium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudatenium/gifts).



> This is my gift for laudatenium, I really hope she'll like it! I chose the first prompt:
> 
> Any: It's easier to get visas to [alien planet] for married couples. But what Steve and Tony don't know is that aliens like to watch. You know what kind of watch.
> 
> I liked the idea and I strated thinking 'what if they signed the papaers without looking at the tiny little words at the bottom of the last page saying they are giving consent to a local TV to put cameras everywhere and tape every hot encounter they might have? What if they'll end up into some kind of Truman Show?' and these are tha advertisements that alien TV put through the city to inform their people about the new couple :) I like to think they're blissfully unaware until one day, during a romantic walk, they see one of these... Enjoy! And Happy Holidays <3
> 
> Oh, I thought, since they're on an alien planet, that they might use another kind of language, so the writing on the posters are with some of that symbol font you can find on every writing program. But I added the translation :)
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the previous pictures, I updated them, now they should be (hopefully) better!

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=23l1p2u)  
Check out our hot new couple!

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=20l2df)  
Strip him soldier!

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2cp6o9g)  
Cuddle time - the quiet before the storm

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=117xxcy)  
Ride the hot wave with Steve and Tony!

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=29gnzo7)  
Exclusive new video! They had that table blushing!


End file.
